12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PaladinDragon
Welcome Hey! Are you here to stay for long? :D Also, I'm afraid that you can't claim the picture unless you drew it. Taking a photo from an anime is considered to be licensed to the people who drew it and/or made it. However, I do hope you stay to help out, because I'm just a little busy >.> and I loaned my dvds to a friend! --Imanie 03:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to stay a while. I understand. I'll go fix them. Follower of Christ 03:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Please do! If I can help you out with anything, please ask/leave a message on my talk page :) I'll try to get a infobbox up for creatures to add your pictures to and all that. If you have any ideas on anything, I'd like to know as well since you're here to help!! I apologize ahead of time if I don't answer back quickly. --Imanie 06:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll let you know if an idea strikes me. Ah that is okay I'm in no rush. =) Follower of Christ 17:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I would prefer that all the pictures (if you could manage) came from the anime, it would be better that way, I think. You would also have to think up a new setup that works and flows well for the entire page, because as it is now, super tiny pictures that just sit in those 6 categories isn't very appealing and will not really show what the pictures are. The pictures would have to be large and you'd have to make some for the other group as well (Reader Information) and not just the Inner Universe category, to keep the picture flow. --Imanie 03:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Images If you are going to host any images up, make sure they are exprssely said to have come from the novels (or you scanned them in, drawn by Akihiro Yamada) or were taken from the anime. No fanart or fan drawings at all, since we don't have their express permission to use it and it's not authentic. --Imanie 03:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight! Ok >.> sorry for spamming up your talk page, but I was wondering when you're online or when you'll be less busy? Because I can add a lot more anime pictures, watch the show, write up articles, etc. Similar to what I've been doing at the Noir Wiki because I have some free time and all. That way we can have a lot more information to work with and maybe be put on the anime wiki spotlight and get some notice :) I can send you an email through wikia, if you want, if you would like to talk more off site on a messenger or through email. I will say, though. When I first write up episode summaries, they are messy and ridden with typos, runons, and general ugly-ness. They're mostly just there so someoone else can come behind, take out the crappy parts, and fix it up so it looks and sounds better. I also don't want it to seem like I'm shooting any of your ideas down >.< I apologize if I come off snippy or mean :o I am willing to help any idea out if it's all for the same common goal :) Just give me something more to work with and I will see if I can make it happen. Overall, I'm very glad that you're a part of the wiki and helpful. --Imanie 11:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I've been online a lot lately actually. I will do my best at anything you might ask me. I'm not offended at all--I like how you don't sugar-coat your words. =) Is there any way I can give you my email without the public seeing it? Follower of Christ 11:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Cool! Well, I have enabled email from other users, so when you have the time, you can send me one :D it will reveal your email to me only, and then I will reply back to it. --Imanie 12:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: So, ur.... what is your e-mail or how do I find it? Follower of Christ 10:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::At the bottom where it says MyTools on my profile, a link that says email user should appear, I think. >.> Otherwise, you can go set it up in your preserneces, and I can send you an email (one which no one can see your email until you respond back, and I'll see if I can find it XD I don't remember how to find the way to email people and keep our info private. Haha. --Imanie 13:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I got it and I sent an email >.< I deleted and undeleted your page in hopes that the history of your email would be deleted forever! So, hopefully, no one else can see it or find it, etc. :) --Imanie 14:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Yay, thanks!!!! Follower of Christ 16:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! On doing a great job, being friendly, :D and being made into an admin! Keep up the good work! --Imanie 00:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) What! Seriously? Wow, thank you so much!!!! Follower of Christ 08:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Hey :D Sorry if I haven't kept in contact too much, I've been very, very busy with the end of my spring session. :) I hope everything is going along well with you. Before I do anything, I was wondering what happened while I was away? What are you working on and what needs to be done (other than some of the old things). What would you like to do soon, etc. I mean, I've been gone for about a month, you know more about what's been happening here better than I do! --Imanie 11:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's okay! I'm sure you're happy to have a break. I'm doing good. =3 Well, all of the sudden there has been a big boost in activity from unregistered users which has been nice. I've finished all the front page icons, been working on adding more youma and other character pages. Also working on right now adding info about the dvds themselves but I am no good at making templates and tables. Twelve Kingdoms DVD Collection. As far as what needs to be done is really the same as before you were gone. But a template for the two video games of 12k should be created. And add info of--and maybe even seperate the pages--of the provinces, towns, and villages. I hope this helps. Follower of Christ 23:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Thank you for getting this wiki to the spotlight status with your continued effort to better this wiki :) -- 19:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Cool! Glad to help out! Follower of Christ 21:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Request to Delete Hi PaladinDragon, I noticed this image (to the right here) a while back, and I was wondering if you would be willing to delete it? It is not relevant to Twelve Kingdoms and uploading the image was the only thing the user ever did on the wiki. Thank you, Chatellerault 00:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I will indeed delete it because this picture has not even been posted on the person's info page. Follower of Christ 15:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Spam Article - request for deletion Hi again PaladinDragon, A spam article has appeared on the wiki - SimonsenErickson840. I was wondering if you could delete it and make a note of the contributor (User_talk:200.229.238.81) in case it causes trouble in the future with more spam articles? Thank you, Chatellerault (talk) 01:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for informing me! I will do what i can with this matter. Follower of Christ 08:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for responding so quickly! I'm happy to know that. Chatellerault (talk) 02:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Character Sprites Hi, it's the 1st time seeing sprites for the characters of 12Kingdoms! :D Are these fanart sprites or actual game material? I recently managed to purchase the anime(very happy!~am a big fan for a long time haha) Haven't read the novels/manga though. Hv a feeling I might b missing some stuff :p btw, since u've read them, any relationships explored in the books? ^^ had a feeling frm the anime tht Rakushun likes Youko..^^" Or mayb I'm thinking too much or biased as a fan lol! Anyway~nice to meet u, found ur name familiar, maybe we've "met" at F.Fantasy wikia before haha =) -- Koosha (talk) 09:04, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :re: :It's ok, found the game article ^^" I suppose it's only available in Japanese. Adore the sprites :) -- Koosha (talk) :Rakushun and Yoko have the same relationship as the anime, as well as Yoko and Keiki, and Yoko and King En. Yoko form no 'close' relationship with any of these men. :Yes, I have edited on FFWikia... it has been a long time though. :Glad you found the sprites. :Follower of Christ 19:19, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 16:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC) That sounds fine. Is there anything specific I need to do? 19:19, July 22, 2015 (UTC) lol I did not realize I was not logged in in when i replied. Follower of Christ 19:20, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! I was wondering if you'd had a chance to look over the new infobox layouts and if you'd like me to begin converting them to the new format? Get back to me when you can. Witnessme (talk) 21:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Everything is fine with me. Follower of Christ 22:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! So I went ahead and converted the infoboxes to the new template. If you don't like it, feel free to revert back to the original. :)Witnessme (talk) 19:17, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty. Follower of Christ 19:21, August 21, 2015 (UTC)